


Smoke and Mirrors - 2Jae

by limchangkyunswife



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchangkyunswife/pseuds/limchangkyunswife
Summary: “ could you put that cigarette down for five fucking minutes? „in which jaebum has an addiction and his roommate helps him conquer it.





	1. 『 this is my word 』

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind im only a beginner writer so cristism is welcome of any sorts, thank you!

Smoke entered through the young teenagers lungs as he inhaled. Calmly the boy had threw his head back. He let the smoke enter his head for a breif moment; letting the smoke leave through his nose.

He was sitting in his living room, pale beige paint covered the walls but pieces peeled from the scent around the cogarette's. The hard wood floor was kept nice, neat and contrasting brown against the complimentry beige neutral color. The male's roommate peacefully slept in the shared room the two had agreed on. The both didn't make too much money, rooming together for their remaining years in school. It was really a benefit type thing, they saved a lot by only having one room and sharing the small space of one bedroom, one bathroom and really a one room studio minus the bathroom that was isolated. 

The both of them were pretty close as well so neither of them minded sharing such a small space together. Though the boy whom sat smoking in the flat had no idea how badly his roommate hated the smell of his cigarette's. A smell that stained his leather jacket that he always wore. Stained the leather couch with the disgusting scent that the boy couldn't stand. He'd try different spray's, perfumes even but nothing could remove the smell after the first box. 

Another thing that his roommate hated was that the smoking boy seemed to not know what any color other than black was. What about blue? Or green? Or purple even? Hell white could even be better than just black. Tight black t-shirts under black leather jackets and ripped black jeans with black tennis shoes. Really no other colors. Wasn't it a bit tacky?

The male upon the couch had ran a hand through his dark hair as he inhaled the scent again, really he hated it too. The scent would stick to everything and everything, including his breath which smelled of tabaco for the most part. If not tobaco it would be replaced by the other addiction in his life, Alcohol. 

Yet he couldn't stop smoking, he couldn't stop drinking, it was so addicting. The small paper, tabaco and nicotine had drawn him in time and time again. The simple cover of the booze he drank always brought him back and back again. 

He tried to quit before but he came back, it was just too good for him to leave behind. The way the cigarette left a bitter sweet taste on his tongue, the sweet taste of alcohol on his lips, it was all too intoxicating. 

Someone had coughed as the smoking boy looked up and quickly put his cigarette out upon seeing his roommate in an over sized pale blue sweater while rubbing his eyes, not fixing his messy dyed brown hair that was sticking up from sleeping for so long.

"Jaebum?" The younger boy asked while the darker haired boy had glanced while hiding his cigarette from the boy, he of course had been told again and again to not smoke inside, but again and again he did it anyways.

"Yeah what's up Youngjae?" Jaebum had asked while the younger sent him a harsh look, his brown eyes piercing a glare towards him. "You know wh-wha-" Youngjae paused as he began coughing, he couldn't handle all the scents anymore, he hated the smell and it burned his lungs as he coughed into his elbow.

A frown reached his cheeks as he waved his hand around to express his angered emotions of distress. "I'm sick of you smoking in here!" Youngjae yelled out as he grabbed Jaebum's wrist ripping the cigarette out of his hand; nearly burning himself. The older was continuing to hide the tabaco stick in his hand, as if he could get away with it.

Jaebum snatched his hand away while he glared harshly at his friend, the piercing gaze was much more scary than any gaze Youngjae could manage out.

Jaebum's dark brown eyes seemed to have barely dialated at all, slim and small like a cat's his gaze burned holes into the younger boy before him. "Shut up, fine I'll smoke outside." Jaebum sighed out while rolling his eyes and standing up from the couch. He didn't like when his things were touched. 

Youngjae then sighed back, he didn't just want him to go outside he wanted him to just quit. To end this addiction completely, but Jaebum was oblivious to really anything of what Youngjae had thought. 

Youngjae had quite a few of pet peeves that Jaebum would do, like the fact that he'd shed all of his clothes when the two slept together, and then he'd always feel the older's arms around him. It just irritated him, it only irritated him because all he could smell was smoke, the horrible scent of cigarettes all over him whenever he'd wake up. Sometimes it would even stick through after his shower. 

Whenever he woke up and dropped his everyday clothes to the floor Jaebum would make him clean up and whenever he tried to argue back the older would always get his way. Making the room tighty, irritated him when he just wanted to rest.

Another thing was Jaebum's breath even after brushing would always smell like the thing he hated. You guessed it right, cigarettes.

Youngjae had formed a frown as he sighed out rubbing his eyes, "Thank you." He mumbled out while walking over to grab something to drink, dropping the cigarette into the trash can while putting it out.

Jaebum had watched his friend, he didn't know why he'd get so mad about it. Really Jaebum didn't see a problem with well his problem.

Youngjae rubbed his dark eyes a bit, while sighing softly. His eyes finally adjusted to being open for a long period of time as he took a sip from the water he had in hand finally. The ice hitting his teeth gently leaving a sweet taste on his tongue. It soothed his dry throat easily.

The scent of smoke and cigarettes permanently staining the room which made him sick, that was why he'd always be out of the apartment, trying to occupy himself with friends and dates, though none of them worked because he couldn't bring anyone home with him and he didn't have any money either, Youngjae had actually tried to date a few of his friends but the dates would always end up being awkward because they both wouldn't flow well in that way, so he was stuck with a million friends but no one closer.

Jaebum leaned heavily into the couch as he sighed out, "Look, Jaebum..." Youngjae sighed as well. The older boy looked towards him, a small sigh leaving his lips once again, almost like he was mimicing Youngjae in a way.

"You know how bad cigarettes are for you Hyung," Youngjae stated while Jaebum hummed, he had to be careful when wording this and one of Jaebum's favorite things to be called is "Hyung.".  "Yes I know very bad, nicotine addicting, tabaco bad." Jaebum rolled his eyes at him finding his words too obvious for him, how could Jaebum not know?

Youngjae groaned out, "Jaebum you don't understand what smoking can do..." Youngjae complained while Jaebum just scoffed, he's seen it all before on TV, the stupid 3-minutes that ruins people's lives. "I don't care it feels good."

Youngjae rolled his eyes back, why couldn't Jaebum just listen? "Fine, I'll just stay with Mark-hyung until you at least attempt to quit again." Youngjae groaned out as Jaebum scoffed loudly, making it obvious that Youngjae pissed him off with those words. 

"Like I care, leave! Be with Mark! In fact pack your things and leave today! See if I care!" Jaebum snapped out. 

He hated how every time Youngjae was in need or in trouble he'd go to Mark or Jinyoung, his two best friends, he hated it with every inch of his being. Him and Youngjae were roommates, they were supposed to work these things out but here Youngjae was, running into his friends arms. It just pissed him off, _why_ _doesn't Youngjae run to me?_

"F-fine!" Youngjae yelled back being angry that Jaebum was just letting him go, like every time. Every single time Jaebum wouldn't stop him from leaving, he just once wanted Jaebum to tell him to stay. To not leave for his friends, but it never happened, and it will most likely stay that way. _Why_ _won't_ _you ask me_ to _stay?_

Youngjae frowned as he looked down, his eyes began to fill with tears. He knew he could be a bit of a cry baby, but he was hurt.

The young boy balled his hands into fists as he turned away so Jaebum couldn't see his tears forming before he took a deep breath but shaky breath. "I guess... I'll be gone by tomorrow... then..." he let the words sit in the air before the boy made his way from the living room to the door. The door slammed as soon as he made it into the room.

 

Jaebum had flinched when the loud noise rang through the house but he rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." he mumbled out.


	2. 『 this is my way 』

Youngjae fell into his best friend's fluffy and comfy black couch, his lips pressing together into a frown on his always a bit flushed cheeks painting the color of roses. Another male with neatly combed black hair that was parted exactly 25° from the center of his head had leaned into the top half of the couch touching the both of their noses together, he was a touchy person for the most part making Youngjae smile softly when he pulled apart as his cheeks became a bit rosier than before. 

"Might as well just kiss now," another male, this one with soft dirty blonde dyed hair that was left in a mess had commented while he threw his keys onto the counter, leaving a light scratch on the cheaply made wooden table along with a loudish sound of slamming them down. His roommate was about to say something about the scratch but Youngjae interrupted him, "I hate Jaebum." the boy mumbled out.

"We all know that's not true," the neatly groomed black haired boy commented as Youngjae groaned knowing that was the truth, "I do! I just want to be over with this stupid crush phase so I can live normally and date people again!" Youngjae whined while his friends both chuckled, he had been crushing on Jaebum for a while as of now. He has been told that crushes pass after a while if nothing happens so that is what he's been hoping for but it still hasn't happened yet. 

"Youngjae, it's been 3 months now." The blonde commented a small giggle like laugh leaving his softly tinted lips, "Oh god, really?" Youngjae questioned while sitting up, finding the news to be fairly bad. He really can't stand part of Jaebum one of those parts is his attitude and the other is his cigarette's. 

"I just... I want him to tell me to stay with him... I want him to hug me and tell me he'll quit... but it never happens!" Youngjae said while his friends smiled softly, the black haired boy brushed his hands through the younger's hair in an attempt to comfort him and calm him down. "Youngjae, I'm sorry that we can't help you very much, but feel free to stay here as long as you're still helping around, remember?" The older poked his nose while Youngjae smiled it was rare in which the boy would do things like this for others, but with Youngjae the boy seemed to always be touchy and take the best care of him. "I'm so grateful to you both, Mark, Jinyoung. I just, you guys take me in whenever I need help and thank you both so so much."

"It's no problem Youngjae," the brunette-almost-blonde boy, Mark had assured him while he fell down onto the couch next to him, his shoulders relaxed and he had calmed down from when he walked in through the door, Youngjae then had leaned into the boy while Mark ran his hands through Youngjae's hair a smile on his cheeks as well. Youngjae always found comfort in other people's arms somehow. 

"Jaebum really isn't a bad guy, he just has a... short temper." Jinyoung sighed out being a bit irritated with his half-brother whom was only older by a few months. The two got along well when they were 12 but after Jaebum turned 17 they fought at times and seemed so much more distant. 

Jinyoung did recall Jaebum coming home and yelling at Jinyoung's mom and his dad for a good hour and how he sometimes reeked of alcohol when he got home late from "work." 

"I've noticed," Youngjae said softly while Mark hummed out, just silently running his hands through Youngjae's dark colored hair. Jinyoung had fallen onto the couch next to them both, leaning onto Mark's other shoulder while the older hummed out again. He didn't mind having the two next to him. 

"He just smells horrible," Youngjae commented, "Cigarettes?" Jinyoung questioned as Youngjae hummed lightly. "His old friend Jackson showed him what they were in his senior year in high school, he quit them for like two months before coming back." Jinyoung commented, while shaking his head in disapointment. 

"That's not the problem," Youngjae commented, "Is it because of Hoseok?" Mark questioned softly while Youngjae physically stiffened by the name. His palms felt sweaty and his heart began to race, his older brother. "Who?" Jinyoung wondered out loud, finding it a bit strange that he was only hearing this name now. "My... brother..." Youngjae sighed out. The boy whom he adored and wanted to be exactly like, he followed in his footsteps but after a while, he stopped when he saw how things began to influence his brother, specifically alcohol and cigarettes.

"Since when did you have a brother? Crash on his couch next time," Jinyoung had joked harmfully. "He doesn't have a couch." Youngjae mumbled, "Wha-" Jinyoung was cut off and silenced by Youngjae's next words. "He doesn't live anymore." 

"I... im sorry..." Jinyoung said quietly while he moved his head from Mark's shoulder. Mark was close with Youngjae's brother before he fell down into the wrong path. The two were like best friends and Mark remembered how Hoseok would never exclude Youngjae from anything and would always invite him despite the 2 year age gap. 

"How did he..." Jinyoung trailed off, "Lung Cancer." Youngjae sighed while Jinyoung's eyes widened, no wonder he hates cigarettes. "Oh..." was all Jinyoung could manage out but Youngjae had a small smile. He can remember the smile that his brother wore often and how kind and caring he was. The thing Youngjae hates is the thing Jaebum is addicted to.

"Before he started he was very kind, he wore the brightest smile and had such a fun and dorky light to him." Youngjae smiled brighter remembering his older brother, "We called him Wonho because he thought Hoseok-hyung was too formal." Youngjae laughed softly. 

Jinyoung smiled softly, "He sounds like you a bit." Jinyoung commented while Youngjae smiled more, Mark smiled down on him while combing through his hair again. "He was my role model before he started smoking... or at least before it got bad." Youngjae sighed.

"I can see why you hate it now," Jinyoung commented while Youngjae hummed, "Here I'll make us some food," Jinyoung offered changing the subject as Mark hummed and Youngjae nodded, "Thank you Jinyoungie." Youngjae said while Jinyoung smiled thinking that the younger was being cute by calling him the nickname.

"Jae, you know you can vent to me," Mark commented while Youngjae raised an eyebrow, "I like hearing about it, it makes my boring life seem interesting." Mark joked while Youngjae laughed lightly, rubbing his freckled eye due to lack of sleep.

"I just... I wake up smelling like cigarettes and I hate it so much." Youngjae whined, "Why do you smell like cigarettes?" Mark asked confused, "We sleep together." Youngjae said while Mark's eyes went wide and Youngjae's cheeks turned bright brilliant red when he saw Mark's shock of the statement, "N-not like that Mark!"

"Good, you're too innocent anyways." Mark joked as he squished the younger boy's cheeks lightly. Youngjae whined lightly as Mark chuckled still holding his cheeks tightly. Of course Mark would he over protective, after all he's basically Youngjae's brother. 

 

Jaebum slammed his cup of alcohol onto the marble bar counter, his small shot glass making a clink sound as his best friend raised an eyebrow while cleaning glasses and pulling at his tight black t-shirt that showed off his abs and muscles well. "Bad day Im?" His friend asked as he stretched his arm to pour more liquor into the older's cup, he was formal when it came to standing at the counter with the excuse "Only the best company for my customers." 

"No shit." Jaebum commented as he let the alcohol sit on his tongue, before he in took it into his system slowly. The taste of it resting into his tastebuds. "Your roommate?" His friend guessed while Jaebum hummed out, he then sighed while he looked up towards his friend's dyed bleach-blonde hair, "I just, I don't get why he's so hooked up on me quitting smoking."

"Probably because you're doing it inside your shared apartment and you do it constantly, I bet the poor kid wakes up smelling like your god damn cigarettes because you share a bed." The male commented while Jaebum glared, "Plus no offense, but you yourself stink of smoke." The male pointed out giving him some decent reasons. 

"I bet he hates it there, probably won't be tolerating it anymore, if I were you, since you're so hopelessly in love with the kid, I'd quit for him." The male explained out while Jaebum grumbled an "I'm not hopelessly in love with him."

"Oh come on, whenever he leaves for anything you're all mopey, not only that but you miss him sleeping next to you, it's obvious to anyone who would see how you get." The boy teased while leaning onto the counter, exposing his back muscles and shoulder blades to part of the bar. 

"Jackson?" Jaebum hummed looking at the boy across from him, "Shut the fuck up."

Jackson rolled his brown eyes, "Just admit it, you're in love with Youngjae." Jackson said while Jaebum sighed, "Fine, I'm in love with Choi Youngjae." Jaebum mumbled out while taking another sip of his alcohol, it burned his throat just a bit but none of it showed as he slammed the shot glass back onto the marble bar beneath him.

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it?" Jackson asked while Jaebum rolled his eyes back at him. "Now you just need to quit smoking." Jackson said cheerfully while looking at some of the tattoos that covered his arms.

Jaebum groaned, "Why couldn't I be in love with someone who liked smokers?" The male whined, "I think it'll be good for you, let you live another 25 years." Jackson laughed out.


End file.
